Black Cat Vol II
by Athara
Summary: Long Lasting Faith, that is the only thing that exist. A battle is ready to begin, sacrifices have to be make... -Summary continues inside-
1. Part 1 Cho

**Summary:**_ Long Lasting Faith, that is the only thing that exist. A battle is ready to begin, sacrifices have to be make to save love ones and turning back is not an option. Lies, lust,secrets and love are mix with hatred and suffering. Cho's memory is driving to insanity and despair, while Suzu still keeps her memory in his lips and every breath. Tetsu comes inside the picture and plot in this story along with other members of the Shinsengumi . Tetsu will play and importand part along with Emi, the medicine woman with two children. What will happen with both of their hearts along the way? and, what twists will Suzu bring to make Tetsu die inside out? Another book is open, what would the ending be? _

**Read me: This is the second season or sequal of The Black Cat, it is important for you to read the first part becuase I dont want you to get lost in the plot of this story.(Please Review in the first par and this one.) **

**I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane in any way. **

* * *

The night was darker than ever, the moon was covered by the rain clouds, hiding its presence and beauty form all eyes. The shadows were walking freely in the streets of Kyoto. The shinobi were dancing on the roof tops while tracking there target. Like cats watching they pray, stealthy, calm, waiting for the perfect moment.

A horrible scream was heard in the dark allies of the lonely and dusty Kyoto streets. The running steps and the smell of fear began to increase. The clouds hiding the moon began to move aside leaving a little of it visible. The running feet were now visible, its hands were now on the dirty ground but quickly went up, and only the feet were visible once again. A raspy voice was heard, it was a man. Suddenly, he stops in a dark corner. His respiration was heavy, the drops of sweat were rolling down his forehead, and the beats of the heart could be heard from miles in the streets.

The clouds were moving further and further, the light began to touch the streets, the shinobi had to move quickly. The person hiding in the ally closes his eyes. A loud noise made him open them; it was too late to escape, the shinobi was before him, and his dagger was now in the man's heart. He didn't scream nether show any sign of pain. The shinobi left without saying a word, the man walk out to the open, but he fell in the middle of the street. The clouds that covered the moon were moving quickly away from it. Laid in the ground, with blood coming out of the wound in his heart, he extended his hand towards the sky, just waiting too see completely the lady of the night, the lover of the sun. With his last breath, his hand drop to the ground, and his soul went away, but still he was with his eyes open, looking at the moon.

**Part**** 1**

**-Cho-**

**S**ix years, it has been six years since Cho took away her own life, leaving me here once again, without any memory of her, just a bloody room and a bloody hair pin; the one I don't dare to take off my hair. That was the only thing I could take away from her, the only thing that would remind me how much I hated and still hate her, the only thing that would keep me alive. I wonder were is she… Buddhism said that for taking once life, the greatest sin is to be condemn to walk the earth for eternity without rest… in the new movement call Christianity, they say that for taking your life you would pay by burning in the fires of hell it self; samurai's think of that as seppuku, and for them, its an honor, but form me… all of that its bull, and in my religion I see that as an coward act, disgraceful.

Suzu tells me that I'm crazy for seeing my sister sited in the border of my bed, watching me inside the mirrors or talking to me in my dreams, but he is not in position of telling me crazy if you know what I mean, he walks around caring a skull in his hands, come on… I think that's a little to much.

The point is, I couldn't complete my mission, I couldn't avenge myself, and that is why I accepted Suzu's little assassin offer. Second to Hikagami, I'm the best, the pay is good, and seeing so much blood doesn't bother you when you get custom, now all my rage is concentrated in my missions, and some in bed. Now I have a new target here in Kyoto, and that is the Wolf's of Mibu, or better than that, the Shinsengumi. I don't know what Suzu's obsession with them is, but he wants them dead at all cost, for the exception of one, a peculiar member, Ichimura Tetsunosuke. I think that's the one that killed Suzu's sensei, and he wants now revenge.

In some kind of way I am jealous of Suzu. Why do you ask? That is easy… he can still play with his pray, and I, don't have anything else to play with. The only times I see him laugh with all his might and enjoy every second is when he plans a new game for that Ichimura kid. Sometimes I even wonder, does he hate or love that kid? And that is a question that I will never have an answer. He doesn't speak to me about such things; we talk about politics, food, you know, normal things.

"Are you even listening Michi?"

That question brought me to the real way and broke every thought I had inside of me.

"Yes, of course Suzu, what gave you the idea that I wasn't listening" said Michi smiling a little trying to buy her own lie.

"You are a bad liar Michi" said Suzu laughing and Mich was now all red "You've been staring at the cut of tea for ten minutes now, I didn't even saw you blink" said Suzu drinking a little of the tea sip by sip.

"Sorry… I just drowned in my thoughts." said Michi putting the cup of tea aside.

"What is bothering you so much Michi? I have notice you a little off lately" said Suzu in a calm way looking at Michi waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing really Suzu…" said Michi not looking at him "I'm tired, I think I will be going to bed, excuse me" said Michi standing up and leaving Suzu in the dining room alone.

"Woman… such complicated creatures… don't you think Natsuki… Tsumori?"

* * *

"Why did you do it? Why are you making me suffer in such way? I hated you, and now, I hate you more! Why couldn't you just let me kill you, let my fight with you!" yells Michi crying of rage throwing everything she touched. Finally, she lay down in bed and close her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" ask Michi hearing the knock in the door.

"With all the troubles I pass coming here, you just receive me in that way…"

"You haven't let me have a descent sleep in _**SIX YEARS**_!" said Michi sitting up in the bed finding nothing.

"Come one… you are the one torturing yourself with all this, when I'm just having a great time just playing dead…" said Cho standing next to the border of the bed. "Just leave everything behind, you are just killing yourself" said Cho laughing hard at her joke.

"You think you know everything! I had my hands in your throat and you just slip away from me… I wanted you to be there" said Michi looking right at Cho.

"For what… to enjoy yourself in my pain… have me there just to see me die little by little" said Cho standing up looking around.

"I would have kill you in a instant…" said Michi

"Too bad… my plan sounded so much better, watching your victim suffer little by little, going crazy every second, be all they can think about, be their need, there reason to live for… the reason your are breathing and standing, just thinking of that person, thinking the pleasure that would bring the blood rolling down your face, hands, body. That is the greatest accomplishment when you kill someone. Hate its turn into lust, and lust its turn into love… so now you can understand a little of how Kitamura thinks… he doesn't hate him… he has fallen in love." said Cho walking now towards the door.

"How do you know, that?" asks Michi standing up.

"I don't know that, your subconscious does…I'm dead remember… I'm in your heart and mind, because the reality is, you don't hate me Michi… you love me" said Cho leaving the room smirking.

"Cho…" whispers Michi opening her eyes.

* * *

"Why did you do it? Why kill yourself when you could have had vengeance? Taking your own life was such a waste of time… don't you think Hikagami…your memories are cracking little by little your sister's mind… I don't think she can handle it. You were so selfish… you only thought of yourself… know one else…but still, even if six years had passed, and your sister almost mutilated your body, your still a beauty" said Suzu looking at Cho's body inside a box made of glass. "… I have spent so much of you Cho… those kinds of herbs for your body aren't easy to find." said Suzu opening the glass box and touching Cho's face. "You are so cold…" Suzu kisses Cho's lips. "Why are you still playing this game my sweet? Don't you think is time to wake up?"

* * *

**HEY I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW IT BECAUSE I HAVE TO KNOW IF IM DOING A GOOD OR BAD JOB, I ALSO NEED TO KNOW IF I NEED TO CHANGE SOMETHING LIKE ADDING OR DELETING PARTS, IT WOULD BE OF SO MUCH HELP. **

**I HAVE THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND I WILL PUBLISH THEM SOON! I PROMISE YOU NEW TWIST AND TURNS IN THIS STORY :p**


	2. Part 2 Emi

**Part 2**

**-Emi-**

"My, my, you have grown a lot Tetsunosuke chan" said and old lady trying to see in her little glasses.

"HAhahah, thanks Rui obaasan, I'm looking for your son, Genku sama, is he around?" ask Tetsu

"Yes, he is inside the house, please, come, come"

The old lady lead Tetsu into a small but comfy house, he sat on the floor and the old lady gave him a cup of tea, it was much better than the tea he made.

"Tetsunosuke, what brings you here" said a male voice. A strong and muscular man appears before Tetsunosuke, his beard was long and white, and he had no hair on his head he wore blue pants, and a white short sleeved happi coat.

"Genku sama, I came here asking for a favor" said Tetsu "I need for you to take me to Kobe, I know is far away, and it could take at least two weeks, but your boat is the fastest I know, and it is very important for me to pick up some medicines there for a friend." said Tetsu bowing his head and putting it on the floor.

"Your brother had shown you so much about respect, but you don't have to be that way with me, say the day and we are off to Kobe!" said Genku raising his right arm in form of a fist.

The trip for Kobe was a pleasant one, the river was like a tame tiger; not a sign of rain clouds were in the air. Susumu send him in that trip, he needed someone fast and smart that knew about medicines and who better than Tetsu that spended so much time with him watching different patients. Okita and other member of the Shinsengumi needed medicines, and fast.

Kobe seemed like a peaceful town with quiet streets and well manner people. Tetsu was amazed by the beautiful fountains in the middle of the streets and the big marked.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell if were I can find a medicine house, you see, I'm here by the clock, my boat is waiting and I cant be late" said Tetsu to the watermelon seller, he was telling the truth, Genku had to leave Kobe, he had other business in Kyoto and the next boat to it was at 3 o'clock, now was morning, more like 8 o'clock, so he had time, but not time to lose.

"Well young man… the only medicine seller in these places is behind those mountains next by the river, there you will find everything your looking for, they have been here for years serving as sellers and doctors, sadly, the old woman that was in care of the store died, but not to worried, she had an apprentice, and he has taken great care of the business. If you leave right now, you would be there by… eleven o'clock, luck" said the man returning to his business.

"Wow… 3 hours to get there! This is just great… I hope I can make it in time and don't miss the boat!" said Tetsu almost running towards the mountains.

"This is going to take forever!! I don't even know what time it is, the trees are covering the sun, and how much time have I been walking, man! I think that watermelon seller pointed me to the wrong direction! This sucks!" said Tetsu walking around in the forest for hours, thirsty, tiered and sweaty. He sad down in a little rock to order his thoughts and then when it hit him, and he blacked out.

* * *

"Nobu nii, you are going to scare him if he wakes up!" yells in whisper the voice of a little girl.

"Hisa nee, you are such a cry baby, he isn't going to be scare" said the voice of a little boy call Nobu with a little tree branch tickling Tetsu's nose.

"I'm going to tell mommy if you don't stop…" said Hisa ready to yell for their mother.

"Ok, ok" said Nobu giving Tetsu a last look and the he opens his eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" they both scream, and Nobu was now on the wooden floor touching his butt.

"You made me fall!" yells the little boy.

"What is going on here…" said the voice of a woman, it was peaceful and calm. She entered the room with a little smile on here face. Tetsu saw a beautiful young woman in her twenties with brown reddish hair that reach to her shoulders and black eyes with some black liner under them, she had pink lipstick on her lips too. She wore a worn out yellow yukata and was in bare foot.

The two little children began to explain at the same time raising there voices and lowering them, yelling, and imitating everything that happened, until the woman spoke.

"The only thing I see here is you two inside the room I specifically told you not to enter… as punishment, both of you will have to help me organize the medicine room" said the woman still smiling.

"Ahh, mommy why the medicine room!" said Nobu

"Yes mommy, cant it be another room" said Hisa

"No, don't put on the puppy eyes, nothing is going to change my decision" said the woman.

The little children exited the room with long faces stumping there feet.

"Sorry about that…your name?" ask the woman

"Ichimura Tetsunosuke" said Tetsu

"Fukazawa Emi, the two kids were my son and daughter, Nobu and Hisa" said the woman still with a smile on her face.

"What… what happen, what time is it!" said Tetsu

"You have been out cold since yesterday Ichimura san" said Emi standing up, walking out of the room, Tetsu followed her.

"What! Since yesterday, my boat left yesterday!" said Tetsu frustrated.

Emi took and old cup made of clay and pour something greenish inside of it, then she handed it to Tetsu.

"Drink it, it would make you feel better, the taste is horrible, but good medicines are supposed to taste like that" said Emi still smiling, but with a sad look on her face.

"I didn't even got to find the medicine man…Susumu is going to be mad" said Tetsu drinking the tea Emi made with difficulties "This is horrible" he said and Emi laugh

"Told you…" she said taking the cup and putting it away "So, you were looking for a medicine man?"

"Yes, some friends of mine need it…" said Tetsu now looking at Emi.

"I can gladly help you Ichimura san…" said Emi standing up "Follow me" she said and Tetsu followed her without asking.

"Here we are…" she said entering a room filled with many bottles well organize

The two kids came out of nowhere, and were now on Emi's legs.

"See mommy, we are organizing it, just like you say!" said the little boy

"I see…" said Emi

"What… you are the medicine guy, but, you are a woman!" said Tetsu looking at Emi from head toes.

"Is there any problem Ichimura san… I know I'm a woman…" said Emi

"The seller told me that the owner of this business died, and left his apprentice" said Tetsu

"And that would be me…" said Emi

"Sorry… that guy told me that the owner left a guy, so I wasn't expecting to find a woman… not offence!" said Tetsu with his hand in front of him moving the side to side with an anime drop in his forehead.

"None taken" said Emi "Which ones you need?" said Emi to Tetsu

"Here, this is the list Susumu gave to me" said Tetsu handing the note to Emi

She inspected the list carefully "What kind of doctor is this Ichimura san" ask Emi to him

"Why do you ask?" asks Tetsu

"These medicines are strong ones… and rare ones… I have them here, but… why does he want them…unless…"

"I'm just doing my work lady, and I will pay for them too" said Tetsu knowing that Emi was beginning to suspect.

_-A samurai's doctor… that's the only answer, the only answer I can find for him to ask for all this herbs and narcotics-_ thought Emi looking for the medicines on the list.

"So Fukazawa san how old are you?" ask Tetsu curious.

"Are you going to propose to me Ichimura san" said Emi joking

"No, I was just, you look so young, with two children and-"but Emi cut him because Tetsu was blushing madly.

"I'm twenty four years old, and my two kids are twins, Nobu, was the first born and then was Hisa, I was living here with the old lady that had the shop, I helped her everyday in everything I could, I learned about all curative ways until she died and I took over the business." said Emi.

"And your-"Emi cut him again

"He is dead…" said Emi

_-How did she knew?-_ thought Tetsu

"Don't worry, everyone asks that, where are you from?" asks Emi changing the subject.

"Kyoto… I live there with my older brother" said Tetsu looking around

"Kyoto…I used to live there" said Emi packing the medicines

"Really, when!?" ask Tetsu

"A long time ago" said Emi looking now at Tetsu

"And there is where you meet your husband?" said Tetsu

"Yes… you can say that" said Emi handing Tetsu the bags

"Uh?" asks Tetsu confuse.

"We never got married, he died before that, his life was stolen and I left" said Emi calculating the price of the medicines. "Listen Tetsu, I can give you a lift in my carriage to the ports of Kobe, it's the least I can do for you, my children hit you with a piece of iron I had for the horses and you lost so much time" said Emi

"Oh… that's what hit me so hard…" said Tetsu laughing a little.

"How old are you Tetsu? I never ask you" said Emi

"I'm twenty Two" said Tetsu smiling "Thanks for all your help" said Tetsu

"You can thank me when we reach the ports" said Emi now on the carriage with Tetsu and her children.


	3. Part 3 Kyoto

**Part 3**

**-Kyoto-**

"Well, here we are, Kobe ports" said Hisa smiling and not letting go of Tetsu's arm.

"Well Hisa, you can let the young man go" said Emi getting down the carriage almost falling, but Tetsu took her by the wrist in time and then push her to him by the waste and they were now face to face

"Wow, that was amazing!" said Nobu impress.

"Yes Ichimura san… good reflexes" said Emi getting down the carriage little by little. Emi took Nobu in her arms and put him on the wooden floor. As for Hisa, she didn't want to let go of Tetsu's arms.

"Which one is your boat Ichimura san?" ask Emi holding Nobu tight not letting him go.

"Nobu, please behave, you think your so grown up" said Emi

"But, I'm the man of the house, and I have to take care of you when I'm older so I will be in charge." Said Nobu playing it smart

"I don't think so…" said Emi walking towards a big boat following Tetsu who gave Hisa to Emi, and finally, she left them wonder around, they didn't walk far off without her.

"This is my boat, we came just in time, its going in five minutes" said Tetsu to Emi.

"That's great, I hope you have everything you were looking for, it was great having a little visit in our house, me and the children get a little bored sometimes" said Emi still smiling, but with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah I got everything, and it was great to top with people like you Fukazawa san, and your children too, they are both great kids, they remind me of me a little" said Tetsu smiling too.

The horn of the boat sounded making Emi jump a little, and Tetsu laugh at this.

"That wasn't funny Ichimura san" she said giving him a gentle punch in his shoulder. "You have to go… my kids are wondering around so they can't say good bye to you, so I will say it for them, I hope you have a great trip, you know were we live if you need anything"

"Good bye" she wave at Tetsu who was now aborting the boat.

"Bye!" yells Tetsu towards Emi

"I wonder where those two are" ask Emi to herself looking at all sides until she heard Hisa's voice.

"Bye mommy!" and then she heard Nobu's "We promise to be good!" Emi looked up to the boat that Tetsu was, and Tetsu look to his sides with a surprise look on his face.

"No! Hisa, Nobu!" said Emi running towards the boat, climbing quickly the ramp, and pushing the guy that ask for the tickets. The ramp was down now, Emi was the last passenger, and the boat began to move making Emi fall.

"Ah!" she yells when something scratches her skin

"Mommy, we didn't know you were coming…" said Nobu looking at Emi on the floor and Tetsu was helping her up.

"Oh… you are both in big trouble… did I say big, I meant humongous trouble when we arrive to Kobe again!" said Emi standing up going to the guy that she pushes earlier. "You have to turn this boat around my children went up aboard without me knowing and I ended up her looking for them at the last minute and… I don't want to go to Kyoto. "said Emi trying to explain

"Sorry lady, this boat isn't going anywhere, and nether the ones in Kyoto for three days after this boat arrives; the fights are getting bigger and many assaults had been done to the boats, river transportation is going to be out of service, now please… give me the money of your ticket, or you will be taken to the Kyoto police when we arrive" said the man to Emi leaving her without words. She didn't have any choice, she gave the man the only money she had and was left without anything.

"You are in so much trouble that my great-grandchildren are going to pay for it to" said Emi with both of her hands cross in her chest. "What were you two thinking!?"

"I wanted to come with Tetsu nii to Kyoto and see that great city everyone talks about" said Nobu

"Me too…" said Hisa

"You are just children and you think you are all grown up, why can you just be children and live step by step?…" said Emi now kneeling in front of them "Well, I guess this is going to be a little vacation for us…" said Emi smiling again.

The children began to yell and dance around the boat and the night began to fall. Emi was still up, looking the quiet river that surrounded her, and the beautiful moon.

"Can't sleep either?" she asks

"How did you know it was me" ask Tetsu

"Easy, you are very loud" said Emi without even looking at him.

"Why do you hate Kyoto that much?" asks Tetsu without any gestation.

"What gave you that idea?" asks Emi confuse

"The way your eyes change when you hear the name… you eyes seems in a way sad, nostalgic mix with hatred" said Tetsu

"And I thought you were just a dumb kid" said Emi joking, Tetsu knew. "I miss Kyoto, my hometown very much, but I don't want to got back there, not with my children, Kyoto is not a secure place anymore" said Emi looking at Tetsu and with his right arm he touches her cheek.

"I promise you that those three days in Kyoto, are going to be the most secure ones for you and your children" said Tetsu.

"Don't makes promises you cant keep" said Emi touching now the hand that he had on her cheek.

"Ichimura san, I-"but she couldn't talk, Tetsu's lips were now upon her, soft and tender. Little by little Emi responded the kiss, it has been such a long time other lips touched hers. Suddenly, she stops, and separated from him.

"No… this is wrong… I'm sure you have a lovely lady in Kyoto waiting for you, and that lady is not me… besides, we don't know each other very well" said Emi putting one hand over her lips and avoiding Tetsu's eyes.

"I had one..." began to say Tetsu, and Emi look now at him. "Her name was Saya, she was special, really special… I loved her with all my heart, and she loved me, but… I lost her" said Tetsu taking Emi's hand.

"I'm so sorry" said Emi not knowing what else to say

"It's ok…" said Tetsu leaving

"Ichimura!" Emi calls him, and he turns around "Don't let the sadness of a lost fog your thoughts and sight, always have faith in a future, you will find the one you care about, one that doesn't have two kids" said Emi laughing a little.

Tetsu walk towards Emi and hugged her, his mouth was on her ear and he began to whisper in it making her shiver. "Don't worry about me, I know that" then he kiss her on the lips "and I don't care about that" said Tetsu leaving with a smile on his face.

"I think you will care…soon" said Emi.

A week and a half in the boat, and the shores of Kyoto began to appear, the voices and screaming of the people were heard even in the boat. The boat was getting closer to the port and you could see all the stands, people running around and katanas.

"Mommy… is so noisy…" said Hisa

"Welcome to Kyoto dear…" said Emi with her two children by the hand getting down of the boat.


	4. Part 4 Shinsengumi

**Part 4**

**-Shinsengumi-**

"So Ichimura san, where do you live? you don't expect us to rent a place for only three days, besides, I don't have the money" said Emi looking at all places now.

"Please, call me Tetsu Fukazawa san, and that's a good question" said Tetsu

"Well Tetsu call me Emi, and what, don't you have a home?" ask Emi

"Yes I have one, but I don't know… and I don't know if Hijikata san would let me-"

"Well, I will speak to that Hijikata san and we will see" said Emi trying to control her children.

"But, Emi, you… I" Tetsu didn't know what to say.

"Come one Tetsu" said Emi a head of him.

"Hey, wait, you don't even know where I live!" said Tetsu

* * *

"Shinsengumi…you live with the Shinsengumi…" said Emi laughing a little. "I knew those medicines weren't for something normal, something so strong have to be for big wounds" said Emi smiling

"Wow, Tetsu nii, you are part of the Shinsengumi!" said Hisa

"Do you have a katana! Can you show it to me, please please!" pleaded Nobu

"Children, don't you see you are making him nervous" said Emi smiling.

-_The Shinsengumi…please kami protect me…_- thought Emi entering the large doors.

* * *

"Michi… what is taking so long" asks Suzu's calm but cold voice.

"Sorry Suzu, but I lost track of him … see, he went to Kobe, and arrived today" said Michi kneel in the floor.

"And… when did you planned to inform me that…" ask Suzu standing up.

"Sorry… that information came to me today… the shinobi lost track of him and-"

Suzu slap Michi hard in the face "The information came today, and to go to Kobe two weeks maximum is required!" yell Suzu angry.

"Sorry-"another slap came to her face "go away, and don't return until I said so…"said Suzu dismissing Michi

"Master…you are always right, if you have a job well done, do it yourself" said Suzu to the skull that he took in his hands. "Hikagami, why don't we go to town and prepare our self's for the festival tomorrow… Natsuki, Tsumori, care to join?" ask Suzu leaving the room

* * *

"Ichimura!! What is the matter with you; you can't bring here everyone you know! This isn't a host house!" said Hijikata

"Hijikata san, I, well, its-"

"Tetsu!, how many times do I have to tell, you…" said Tatsu

"I think the kids are adorable" said Okita

"Souji…" said Hijikata

"Why thank you… I must apologize, it wasn't Tetsu's fault, it was my children fault, they went to the boat and I had to get them but then the boat took off with us in there. I had to give all my money for the ticket, and now I have nowhere to stay…" said Emi "I guess I can take my children to the little bridge around the corner" said Emi standing up with her children almost crying.

Okita burst into laughing. "She is good Hijikata san" he said.

"I guess she can stay her for these three days… but, she has to help Susumu" said Hijikata.

"All right, no problem, where is this Susumu guy?" asks Emi

"Mommy, I'm hungry" said Hisa

"Me too!" said Nobu

"I'll will take the to eat" said Okita

"Thank you Okita san" said Emi walking behind Tetsu watching the house of the Shinsengumi warrior.

"Who would have ever thought… the Shinsengumi live well…" said Emi while walking

"We are here" said Tetsu all exited. "Inside this room, is my best pal Susumu, don't be scare of him, it appears as he bites, but he doesn't." said Tetsu, making Emi laugh.

"You always make me laugh" said Emi smiling a little with the wind blowing the hair from her face.

"That's good, right?" ask Tetsu with hope in his eyes

"Yes… that's pretty good…" said Emi opening the door herself.

"Susumu!" yells Tetsu inside

"Tetsu please, I'm not deaf… man… age haven't done anything to you" said Susumu looking now at Emi.

Emi bow her head to Susumu "I've heard many stories about you, Fukazawa Emi" she introduces herself.

"I know, Yamazaki Susumu"

"So, what can I don to help Yamazaki san" ask Emi

"First of all, where are my medicine Ichimura" said Susumu looking at him all serious

"Man, don't you trust me… is right there in the table" said Tetsu pointing.

Susumu began to inspect the medicines "I see, you have good ones, and pure, just what I was looking for"

"Just the best…" said Emi smiling.

"I need you to go to town a look for some of these" Susumu gave Emi a list.

"I will company you Emi" said Tetsu and Susumu notice

"No Tetsu… I need you here, Fukazawa san can go alone, and as I have in knowledge she was born here."

"You are well inform, Yamasaki san" said Emi looking at the list and nodding "I will be back soon, don't worry about me Tetsu" she said exiting the door.

"You and I are going to have a talk Tetsu" said Susumu

"About what?" ask Tetsu

"You, Fukazawa and her children" said Susumu.

* * *

Putting a veil over her hair, she began to walk the crowdie and noisy streets of Kyoto.

"This is much better than holding and umbrella" said to Emi to herself.

The festival was tomorrow and in the streets the kids were jumping of joy, and mother's were trying to control them. The little business stands began to decorate with vivid colors. There were Yukata's and Kimono's in sell, with flowers and bright colors.

"Beautiful" said Emi

"It sure is, and is not expensive at all!" said the seller's man

"Oh, no thanks, I have no money for it, but thank you" said Emi backing away a little and bumping with someone.

"Gomen!" said Emi bowing her head man times backing away a little.

"Happens to everyone" said a voice that she recognize

"Tetsu? I thought you were supposed to be with Yamazaki san, what on earth are you doing here?" asks Emi confuse.

"I got away, and good thing I did, I see you can't find the stores" said Tetsu smiling, as if he knew everything

"Sadly, I don't see the stores in which I have to buy this things… everything is decorated for the festival that I can't even see the names" said Emi and Tetsu was looking at her strangely. "What… do I have something on my face?" asks Emi

"Well, yeah, that strange veil" said Tetsu pointing and laughing.

"Not funny Tetsu, is to protect me of the sun, I don't like umbrellas" said Emi singing now victory

"More like protecting your identity" said Tetsu serious

"What?!" ask Emi confuse. Tetsu began to laugh harder

"You are so easy!" He said taking Emi by the hand "Lets go, or Susumu will be mad." He said and you both were lost in a crowd.


	5. Part 5: Soul

**Part 5**

**-Soul-**

"Look mommy, see the great mask Souji got for us!" said Nobu.

"Yeah mommy and we can watch the fireworks with him from the roof top tomorrow!" said Hisa

"The roof top?" asks Emi preoccupied.

"Its ok, mister Kondo and Hijikata san are going to be there, so there's no need to worry" said Okita coming out of nowhere making Emi jump.

"Okita san…" whispers Emi seeing him paler than before, he had black circles under his eyes, but he still smiled

"Yes…" he asks her a little confused because she didn't take her eyes off him.

"Why don't we take a little walk around, you can show me more" said Emi smiling

"That would be great" said Okita

"Children please behave" said Emi walking away.

Emi and Okita were walking the lonely halls of the Shinsengumi residence; everyone was in patrol or buying things for the festival tomorrow. The two of you were now in front of the kitchen, and decided to make some tea.

Sipping little by little her tea, Emi began to talk "Does Yamazaki san gives you everything you need"

"Uh?" asks Okita confused drinking his tea

"Gomen… I'm being very rude sticking my nose in something that is not my business."

"You are not being rude Fukazawa san" said Okita with a smile

"Please, call me Emi… and…I meant, is he giving you the right medicines, I mean, the strong ones" said Emi looking at Okita now.

"So you know" said Okita smiling a little and Emi put her right hand on his cheek.

"You skin is loosing its color, your eyes have black circles under them, and you are chocking more and more…" said Emi and after a pause "Please, follow me to the medical room"

In the medical room, Emi was looking around and seeing Susumu's storage of medicines, she began to take some strange little bottles and began to mix them in a cup.

"What are you doing" said a calm voice behind you.

"Yamazaki san… I'm mixing medicines for Okita san" said Emi like nothing.

"For what?" said Susumu

"His skin, eyes, coughs, nails too, some kind of vitamin to help him with his strength, you know, medicines for the sick aren't everything, and you seem like a very good doctor" said Emi turning around with a cup of tea now on her hands "but natural medicine with herbs also helps if you mix it with the normal one" she handed the cup of tea to Okita.

"Its smell weird…" said Okita

"Just drink it" she said smiling and so he did, in the last sip, his eye sight became blurry and Susumu catch him.

"You killed him" said Susumu making Emi laugh

"You know as well as I do that he hasn't rest in a while, and I didn't have to be here to know" said Emi taking the cup from the floor. "What I gave him is for everything I told you, and also to rest, he will be out until tomorrow, don't worry, in his condition, he has to rest" said Emi now looking at Susumu.

"I know that, but he is hardheaded… he thinks he is invincible, and that sickness is taking him out little by little." Said Susumu

"If you like, I would gladly give you some natural medicine for him, for you to mix it with yours" said Emi

"That, you can do" said Susum.

* * *

"Hisa, stay still, I can't give you a bath if you are moving like this, look, Nobu is now asleep!" said Emi

"But mommy, why do you always put that smelly stuff in may hair" said Hisa protesting.

"You have delicate hair sweaty and the sun can damage it, so please stay still" said Emi all wet now.

Finally, Hisa was clean, and in her bed sleeping. And Emi was outside unable to sleep. She sat in the wooden floor looking at the sky, moon and stars. The wind blew calmly, and the tree branches were dancing side to side. A mew was heard, making Emi see, a black cat was in top of a tree branch looking at her.

"…"Emi stood up and walked away from the cat that was still looking at her, until she saw a figure in the shadows, trying to focus well, she saw Tetsu.

Quietly, she began to walk with her toes not making any sound, not even the wood sounded, she walk in the shadows, hiding herself, until finally, she was behind him. With a quick move both of her hands were covering his eyes and her body was press against him.

"It's late Emi… what are you doing up" said Tetsu calm

"How did you know" said Emi now sitting besides him.

"You are very loud" said Tetsu, and Emi laugh.

"Why are you up?" asks Emi

"I couldn't sleep" said Tetsu not looking at her.

"Same here… it's late, and Hisa was so exited about tomorrow she couldn't sleep, and now finally she is asleep" said Emi laughing a little not knowing what she was saying.

"Oh" said Tetsu still looking at nothing in front of him.

"What's wrong?" ask Emi.

"Nothing" said Tetsu getting up and walking away

" Tet-" Emi calculated bad and when she got up her right foot touch the air and not the wood making her fall into the dirty ground, but Tetsu still didn't turned around, he just walked away. Emi stood up and began to walk towards him with difficulties. "Tetsu…" she called in whisper "Come on stop, please, what's the matter, why aren't you laughing or making a joke…" said Emi in a low voice. Tetsu was now gone.

-_What's the matter with him…did I do something wrong… -_ thought Emi now running towards the direction Tetsu took, for her surprise he was still there.

"Tetsu" said Emi taking his wrist before he walked away. He finally looked at her.

"What…" said Tetsu

"What the matter with you…" asks Emi.

"Emi…"said Tetsu taking her face in his hands. "Who are you?" asks Tetsu, making her heart stop "Are you some kind of witch… priestess… something… I can't stop thinking about you, even if Susumu said to me to forget about you, I can't… I feel there's a reason destiny had brought you here. Please don't leave…" said Tetsu taking Emi in his arms not letting her go. "Stay with me here, in Kyoto… be mine, you don't have to marry me, you don't have to be something formal, I just want you to be by my side…" said Tetsu kissing now Emi's face, neck, lips.

"Tetsu…" said Emi in a whisper…"My home is in Kobe… I can't stay here…I have children to think about and you are young…" said Emi breaking the hug walking little by little away from him.

"Don't… don't walk away now" said Tetsu making Emi stop.

"Tetsu…" said Emi looking to the wooden floor and he was now in front of her again, inches from her face.

"Be my woman tonight… just for tonight Emi… I know I only know you for two weeks or so, and I don't know anything about you… I don't know what you like, what you dislike, your type of man… I don't even know about your past….but still, I want to know all that and much more… be mine tonight Emi" said Tetsu holding her by the waist and kissing her neck. "Please, let me touch your body, your heart… your soul... let me make you mine tonight…" said Tetsu still kissing her.

Emi didn't say a thing, she just let Tetsu kiss her neck and lips and later on he carried her to his room. There Tetsu explore Emi's body, and Emi's his, passion bloom, and souls began to mix each other, Emi began to memorize every curve and scar in Tetsu body, and Tetsu did the same thing. Lips collide with one another not saying a word, moans and screams were also covered by kisses, and both of the sweaty began to dance as they collapse on top of one another.

Tetsu was now resting on top of Emi's naked breast and with his hands on her waist. Emi had her eyes wide open.

_-Baka_ …_your such a fool girl_- thought Emi.


	6. Part 6: Festival

**Part 6**

**-Festival-**

"I knew that kimono was going to suits you… the color and details is all you. You look so beautiful tonight… I wish you could awake from that slumber and walk outside with me and see all the colors in the sky. That mask for the eyes also suits you asl well. You are just there… so still, so serious and cold… right sensei? Sensei says I'm right… You should smile a little… right Hikagami" said Suzu as he began to lick Cho's dead lips, then began to kiss them hungrily "It's not so much fun if you don't move…it's been a week since we haven't made love together… I've just been so busy… I'm sorry, but if you like… we could make love today, under the fireworks" said Suzu as he began to undress the cold body of Cho. "I like your little game Cho, you are really learning…" said Suzu as the lights in the room were blown off.

* * *

The fireworks were beautiful on the air, the sky was decorated with different colors, kids were running around and the streets were full of people. Emi was preparing food in the kitchen, while her children were on the roof top with Okita, Kondo, Hijikata and Tetsu. The streets of Kyoto seem happy and full with bright colors. All kids were wearing their mask, and even some adults too, including Tetsu, he said he loved them.

"You are missing all the fun" said Tetsu's voice.

"I was just preparing a little snack for all of you." Said Emi smiling a little, and suddenly, Tetsu grab her from behind and began to kiss her neck. "Tetsu" Emi turned around and he was looking at her. "Susumu is going to be mad at you… please, don't touch me" said Emi taking the snacks and Tetsu understood. "Help me out a little" she said handing to him the tea.

Walking in the halls of the Shinsengumi house a black cat was in front of Tetsu and Emi now. Tetsu froze… he knew who the real owner of the cat was.

"Tetsu…" whisper Emi.

"Mommy come up you are missing the show!"

Emi and Tetsu broke their trance and began to climb up the stares until they reach the top. They were all watching the show, even Susumu was there. Emi began to get down again because they were all asking formore, and a beautiful firework in form of a dragon was now in the sky, she stopped in the middle of the stares watching it. On the other side, in a roof there was a little kid, watching the show all alone.

"What…" she began to focus more her sight "It can't be…" Emi couldn't see well and suddenly, the kid began to look at her_. –Is he looking at me…- _Thought Emi, she heard a mew on top of her, and there was the same black cat as before, but this time it jump towards her, making her slip from the stairs.

"AHHHHh!" screams Emi falling, and when she was about to catch the cat, it went right through her. Emi air was cut, and her back was arch when the cat went through and out of her.

"Mommy!!" screams Nobu and Hisa together.

"Emi!!" yells Tetsu ready to jump from the roof, but it was too late, Emi's body touched the ground completely. And the black cat was now on top of her.

Nobu and Hisa were crying, and Kondo had to grab them. Tetsu was shock on the roof top; he only saw the blood coming out from Emi's mouth form that distance. Susumu somehow was now besides Emi, checking her. Opening her eyes to see her pupils, and looking for external wounds, but, she wasn't hurt at all. The little black cat continued to be besides her, but Susumu took Emi's body and took her to the medical room.

"Is she all right Susumu?" ask Tetsu as he entered the medical room.

"She's fine… I least her outside and internal organs, as for her brain, she has to wake up." said Susumu sitting down.

"If only –"began to say Tetsu but Susumu stop him

"It wasn't your fault…" said Susumu calm. "I told you not to get involve with her… and you don't listen, never… now you are involving feelings in this" said Susumu

"It was that cat…" said Tetsu mad

"It is just a cat Tetsu…unless" said Susumu now looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes… it's him… Suzu…" said Tetsu serious.

"Are you sure… I thought he was hidden in his rat hole but now, he could be getting out little by little again, we have to watch out backs" said Susumu as he saw Emi waking up and he left.

"Tetsu…" said Emi opening her eyes. Tetsu was so happy tears came out.

"You are all right! I thought I thought I lost you… but hey you are ok!" said Tetsu hugging her.

"Hisa, and Nobu, how are they" ask Emi

"They are fine, still watching the fireworks, we told them you were playing, that you were fine" said Tetsu.

"They bought that?" said Emi laughing and trying to sit down with difficulties.

"I don't think so…" said Tetsu laughing a little. "What happen really?" ask Tetsu

"Well, I was watching a kid that was in another roof top and then that black cat jump on me" said Emi

A Mew was heard and the black cat jump on Emi's lap. "This black cat…" said Emi scratching his ears.

"You better be careful with those …" said Tetsu without thinking.

"Why…"ask Emi trying to sound curious.

"Nothing" said Tetsu and a loud bang was heard.

"There attacking!!" scream the voices of men all over the Shinsengumi residence.

"Hisa, Nobu!" yells Emi standing up passing Tetsu running rapidly.

"Emi wait up!" yells Tetsu behind her.

Before Emi was a man with a gun, he was going to attack her, but quickly, Emi did a frontal split, put both of her hands in the floor, getting up her feet that were now in the air, giving him a hard kick leaving him without heirs. Another one was going to attack her form her left side, and still in the air, she put on of her legs in a paper door pushing her body to the side breaking it in the process and avoiding the bullet too doing a star in mid air putting both of her hands in her opponent head, and later twisting his arm to his back, turning him around, and some bullets got in his chest. Emi took his gun, and began to fire it to the one that kill his partner and two more.

Tetsu didn't know what to say, and Susumu just stood there without saying a word. Emi look at them

"If you are a single mother, you have to learn these things…"said Emi taking the other men guns.

"No!" that was the only thing she heard her little girl say.

"Hisa!" said Emi running off. Tetsu was going to follow her but Susumu stop him.

"She is pretty capable of defending herself… I told you there's more that meets the eye." said Susumu

Hikagami had Hisa on his arms, and she was kicking, screaming and crying.

"Hisa!" yelled Emi ready to fire the gun, but Hikagami put his blade on Hisa's neck making her stop and also making the girl stop.

"Let go of my daughter…" said Emi's angry voice.

"This pretty little pray is going to get me what I want… so **NO**, I can't give her to you" said Suzu's voice

"Leave her alone Suzu…" said Tetsu behind Emi, and Nobu was there too.

"So… Kitamura is the one behind this" said Susumu and other members of the Shinsengumi.

"Mommy, I tried to hide Hisa but-"

"Nobu, go away from here…" said Emi but it was two late, a bright light blinded them all. Nobu's scream was heard.

"Nobu!" yelled Emi and he was now on Hikagami's arms.

"Leave my children alone!" said Emi mad.

"I told you, I can't… your children are going to be national heroes" said Suzu smirking.

"Kuso… you are pushing it!" said Emi now aiming.

"I think, you are the one pushing it…" said Suzu smirking

"Bastard… not my children…" said Emi with hatred in her eyes.

"Anyone would like to say something else?" ask Suzu

"…" there was silence among the members of the Shinsengumi.

"Let's go Hikagami…"

"Bastard!" yells Emi when something hard hit her and she was now on the muddy ground

Lightning and thunder was beginning to sound in the air. The festival was long over now, the people began to run covering themselves from the rain drops that were falling. A heavy amount of rain began to fell from the skies and Hikagami was covering Suzu with and umbrella. The cat boy Natsuki was there too and it appear out of nowhere.

The heavy raindrops leave her all soaking wet, but Emi didn't move from her position. Suzu began to look at her, in detail, and his eyes grew and a small smirk was form in his lips.

Emi's makeup was beginning to roll down her face, leaving her face clean, her eyes were more visible now, from her arms, paint was beginning to roll down, and her once reddish brown hair was turning more and more black.

"You…" said Suzu in surprise.

Everyone in the Shinsengumi began to watch the change of the girl. Tetsu was surprise, and Susumu was please with his suspicions.

Before them was a girl with no makeup, peachy white skin and not one bronze with the sun like before, her hair was black, and she had scars in her arms. She still had grace and beauty, but she was another woman.

"… long time no see…" said her voice in a cold tone.

"Cho…" whispers Suzu.


	7. Part 7: Truth

**Part 7**

**-Truth-**

"What… the cat got your tongue…" said Cho smirking. "Let them go…or I will kill you…" said Cho

Suzu smirk with satisfaction "Finally, you woke up and stop playing… that's good, but sadly, I can't give you your children… I see after you did your little play dead game your abilities as a whore grew and gave you these little brats…is the father dead like all the others." said Suzu looking at them as nothing.

"Don't you dare talk to them like that…" said Cho with a venom tone

"Why not, they are crap, just like their mother…" said Suzu laughing. "I think I will play with you a little longer, now that Michi is attending other business in Osaka" said Suzu looking at Cho form head to toes. "You beauty has fated... pity" said Suzu turning around.

"Don't worry; I will take care of the little brats"

After Suzu left, the rain clouds began to move leaving and it stop. Cho felt a blade on her back, and she raises her hands.

"Who are you?" said Tetsu's voice.

"I don't have time for this Tetsu that man has my children, and I have to attend some business" said Cho turning around.

The only people there were Hijikata, Kondo, Susumu, Okita, Tatsu and Tetsu.

Tetsu didn't let Cho go, pointing her with his katana. "You are going to kill me… please… you can try, but trust me, I have cheated death so many times…" said Cho passing right at him. A ninja dagger was in front of her, and she saw Susumu with more. "What the hell do you want?" ask Cho

"The truth…" said Tetsu, making Cho takes a deep breath.

"Ok, but it is required a comfy room and some tea…is gong to be a long one" said Cho smiling a little.

* * *

Inside a room with pillows and tea, Cho finishes her story, and there was a dead silence.

"How… how could you fake your own death for six years" ask Tatsu

"With a little help, but that's not important, he has my children, and I want them back" you said serious. Tetsu just go up and left the room. Cho excuses herself and did the same thing.

"You lied to me…" said Tetsu waiting for her outside.

"I couldn't tell you the truth, I thought that I wasn't going to top with him, I thought that tomorrow I would leave this city for good and never be in paranoia because of him" said Cho not looking at Tetsu just at the moon.

"You could have told me the truth, I knew you didn't want to come to Kyoto, but…for him… all he did… all you did for him… all your past and also, you were or still are a whore?"

"You can think whatever you want of me Tetsu… for me, that is all in the past; now I'm concentrating on a future, my children…" said Cho taking his hand and looking at him in the eyes. "I need your help… I'll give you everything I have, help me find them" said Cho

"No…" said Tetsu making Cho's heart stop. "I will help you… but I want nothing in return" Cho's smile was bigger than ever, and she hugged him.

"Thank you Tetsu…"

* * *

**CHO'S POV**

As I went to sleep, I couldn't take out of my mind my two children, nether Tetsu's last question before he left. I heard him calling to me. Kitamura was calling my name into the dark night and the shadows were bringing his words to me. His cats were mewing madly, and scratching my wooden door, more and more intensively. I never thought of seeing him again, my children gave me the strength I need it, because the truth was I was scare to death when I saw him once again.

In the dark allies of Kyoto I was hidden by the shadows, following that black cat that was with me constantly. I felt as someone else was watching me, but it could be a rat, or maybe another cat. The light of the moon entered a little space in the ally, and there he was, Suzu.

"Kitamura… why did you call me?" I ask

"It's been a long time Cho, six years, six years you had left a mark on me…"said Suzu smirking and getting closer to me. "I have missed you so much, but… with the Shinsengumi there I couldn't talk to you… now we are alone" said Suzu

"Please, don't fool yourself, you, missing me? Where are they, where are my children?" I ask quick.

"You are always in such a rush…they are fine, sleeping, somewhere" said Suzu touching my face, but I slap his hand and I saw his smile.

"Since when do you refuse my touch…oh… is there someone else you are going to bed with?… maybe… Tetsu…" said Suzu close to my right ear. "Are those little brats Tetsu's children…?"

"Their father died Kita-"and Kitamura slap me hard on the face, blood was dripping from my mouth

"It has been just six years, and you forgot how to address me…" said Suzu

"I have nothing to do with you!" I said mad, but I felt as Kitamura took my hair and pull it to my back, the blade of a dagger was now on my neck, and the wetness of his tongue was on my cheek. My heart was pounding fast, it wanted to get out, I began to remember all the nights I had with Kitamura, the pain, the blood, the trill for adventure, sex, everything was in front of me, but more importantly, now, my children, Hisa and Nobu… another person was to in my mind… could Tetsu be the one Kitamura is looking for, could Tetsu be the one he wants to kill.

"Oh Cho… for six years you have torture and cause me nights of endless sleep just like Tetsu; also you sister is in the border of insanity and you are just here, with great sits and viewing the show you had put on, I have so many things in my mind about you, all the things you have know, all the things you have told me in my dreams and figure it out, just to torture me, and you didn't even think there was a possibility that this might happen, you and me, face to face once again… this is what you get for playing with fire" said Suzu throwing me to the dirty ground.

"Pray that I have mercy on your children… meet me tomorrow" said Suzu getting lost in the shadows.

"Paralyze again… why… why do I fear him so much…this power he has over me, his eyes penetrate my very soul, and it immobilizes me completely." I punished the ground hard many times, until my blood came outside.

"You love him?" ask someone behind me, making me jump a little.

"No…I don't love him Tetsu…" I said standing up.

"Your hand is bleeding" said Tetsu taking it.

"I know…" I said turning around.

"Are you going to meet him?" ask Tetsu still looking at my hand.

"I don't have a choice… he has my children…. I have to meet him, I have to" I said walking away from Tetsu.

"Cho... I…you-" Tetsu didn't knew what to say to me, he was so confuse.

"Tetsu…I really don't know what to say to you…but…Kitamura and I have been battling for a long time… just like you with him, I can't lose to him…" I said as the wind was blowing Tetsu's hair and mine's too, the moon reflected our eyes, part of out body, and in that moment, Tetsu ask me the same question that before.

"Is he the father?" ask Tetsu

"No…" I responded to him looking at him at the eyes. "Let's go… now" I said with a little smile on my face.

"Cho…onegai…" said Tetsu getting closer to me, and now his lips were on top of mine. His kiss was deep, and passionate, his lips were hungrily on mine, his hands roam up and down my back, and finally on my waist.

"Tetsu… we have to go make a plan, my kids" but I was in trance, caught between the kisses, the passion that emerged from my soul.

"I know…" said Tetsu still kissing me.


	8. Part 8: Be Mine

**Part 8**

**-Be mine-**

"What are you doing little children…" ask Suzu to the trembling bodies of Cho's children

"What are you going to do with us… why do you have mommy in the glass box" ask Hisa quickly.

"My, my, you are just like your mommy, quick to talk and spunky…" said Suzu kneeling in front of the little girl and tracing with his long finger nails her face.

"Don't touch my sister!" said Nobu getting in front of him

"You are so brave… you remind me of me when I saved my once "best friend"... but look out, people can stab you in the back." Said Suzu

"Now answer my sister question… why did you brought us here" said Nobu

"That is not of your concern… now little girl, can you tell me your name." ask Suzu looking at her.

"Don't tell him anything Hisa!" said Nobu covering his mouth in the process. "Ops…"

"Hisa… and you are…"

"He is my brother Nobu…"

"Hisa!" protested Nobu

"You mother pick good name for you… did you knew, that if you put your names together they spell, long lasting faith… I think you are now your mothers only hope the hope of a new life, the one that she would never have…" said Suzu smirking making Hisa tremble.

"You better get clean, I don't want your mother to see you all dirty when she wakes up…" said Suzu

A figure of a girl came from the darkness and she took the boys hands. "Clean them please" and the figure nod

* * *

"Sure you can go alone?' ask Tetsu looking at Cho that was now sited on a horse.

"Yes… he is not going to kill me I assure you that… don't worry about me, everything is going to be all right." said Chi kicking the horse and getting lost in the pathway.

"Are you sure she is going to be safe…? Ask Susumu

"I don't know Susumu… Suzu is a very twisted guy…" said Tetsu still looking the path that Cho took. "I can't loose her… I just can't"

"You are still blaming yourself for that day… and you can't do that… it wasn't your fault…" said Susumu.

"Susumu… he killed Saya… he didn't just kill her, he tied her up, and burned her alive… kami knows what else he did to her…" said Tetsu holding the tears.

"Clam down… in these conditions, you are not going to be able to confront him."

"I know…" said Tetsu putting his hand on his katana.

* * *

"Welcome… I knew you would come..." said Suzu smiling at Cho. The meeting was in the usual place they use to talk and rest during missions on Kyoto.

"Mommy!" came the two children downs stairs smiling with new kimonos and hugging Cho.

"Hisa, Nobu!" said Cho hugging them.

"Come, dinner is ready" and the two children ran towards the dining room leaving Cho in front of Suzu.

Cho began to walk, and when she passes Suzu, he took her hand and lead her to the living room. Dinner was a quiet one, everyone was looking at they plates, Suzu sent later the children to sleep, and they gave Cho a kiss.

"Your children are so respectful and obedient, I'm sure Michi would feel proud of having nephews like them."

"Sure…" said Cho drinking a little wine.

"You look so pale, tiered" said Suzu drinking sake.

"I just want to go back home…with my children… It wasn't my plan to come here, I wasn't planning to see you, and I surely don't want to see Michi…" said Cho not looking at Suzu.

"I have a juicy proposal for you…" said Suzu smirking

"I sure don't like the sound of it… but I'm all ears…"

"I don't tell Michi you were here, I send you back to your home with your children… and everyone is happy" said Suzu

Cho began to laugh; Suzu was just watching her with amusement.

" air… air" said Cho just laughing again. " OK… that was a good joke… may I ask… what the cash…is" ask Cho.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Suzu

"Oh Kitamura..." said Cho standing up walking towards him and beginning to rub his shoulders, then wrapping her arms around him "What do you want in return…" said Cho serious.

"That's simple… I will give you back your children, and let you back to your home if you agree…" Suzu stop.

"What…"

"If you agree to be mine…" said Suzu making Cho separate from him.

"You can go to your house, take your children, but you have to be mine and do as I say; unless… there's a person in your life, a special person." said Suzu smirking standing up.

"Would you like more wine… bring the other bottle Saya..."

The sound of the name made Cho's heart skip… she saw a lovely young girl with short black hair, big and sad eyes and pink kimono came into the room with a bottle of wine in her hands. _–Could these be the girl… the girl Tetsu was telling me about_- thought Cho.

"Thank you Saya…oh, Cho, she is Saya, she is working form me now… she used to be one of little Tetsu's friend, but… not anymore…" said Suzu taking the wine off her hands.

_-She is the one Tetsu was talking about… the girl he loves, she still alive, and he, and I…oh…- _Cho didn't knew what to think… she was so confuse, why was Suzu showing her this, unless…

"Tetsu would be so happy to see Saya again, she is all his heart, breath and life… do you think once he sees her he is going to care for you…he is going to leave you alone, just like anyone else." said Suzu

"He and I are nothing Suzu…" said Cho ready to turn around and walk away.

"Your freedom and Tetsu's happiness are so close…" said Suzu.

-_Tetsu's happiness… but my children are more important… but they living with me and this man wanting me to... I can't do this to them-_

"I have another proposal" said Cho.

"And what is that…" ask Suzu.

"You let Saya go… and I will be yours, only… if you let my children go free with her, this is just you and me…" said Cho with her mind made up, for her children to be happy, she would have to leave them in the world with Saya and Tetsu's love.

"I don't know… but its tempting." said Suzu playing.

"This is between you and me… my children have nothing to do with it… let them and Saya go, and I'll be yours" said Cho

"Let me clarify this… you have to be mine and do everything I say…" said Suzu.

"As long it doesn't involve my children… I accept."

I was once again in the hands of the demon… unable to do a thing, helpless, my destiny doesn't belong in my hands, and now, my children were far away from my hands. I was once again in the path that leads to hell and fire… I felt my skin burning and my heart raising.

Saya left the room and left once again Cho and Suzu.

"You won't regret it…" said Suzu kissing the back of her neck.

"I won't touch your children… I'm sure Saya will be raise them good…" said Suzu taking off Cho's kimono and leaving her naked, as he began to touch her body. "And now our deal is close"there was a pause "torture him, make him suffer in the worst way possible… Tetsu is your target"

**Cho's POV**

My eyes open wide when I heard Tetsu's name, I would have to kill him… what have I done, I cant believe I felt in his trap once again… but I'll had to play the game, and sick with my plan, a smirk form in my lips.

**End of Cho's POV**

"As you wish… Kitamura sensei…" said Cho letting Suzu take her body on top of the kitchen table.


	9. Part 9: Tetsunosuke

**Part 9**

**-Tetsunosuke-**

The hot sun didn't let me see what was in front of me. I felt Susumu's hand on my shoulder, Tatsu's expression change form serious to joyful. I knew someone was coming. Was Emi coming… or the other woman called Cho… I picture her with a sad smile on her face and her two children by each of her hands… but come on, she was meting with Suzu, and she was probably now in his bed… he was probably touching the body I wish to have besides my bed. Hisa's and Nobu's voice and laughter came to my ears, and as the sun was covered by the clouds, I saw the woman holding them by both of her hands. My heart stop, the drops of sweat began to roll down my forehead to my eyes making me close them. The pink kimono… short black hair… big beautiful round eyes… my heart was exited, I felt alive… I felt the exact same feeling as when Emi was by my side… there she was… my long lost love… the one I thought I had lost… Saya… the woman that took away my heart in her death and was now in front of me, looking at me, waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't because Emi came to my mind, her sad smile, her sweat voice, and the little sparkle that I saw in her eyes. My words couldn't flow freely in my vocal cords. I had one heart, and two women were filling it… one that I have love for seven years even if she was dead… and the other… I have known her just for two weeks.

"Saya…" The words finally came out, and then I saw her sweet and innocent smile. Sadness was mark all over her face, but she tried not to show it. Without thinking, I had now Saya in my arms embracing her very tight not wanting to let go. "How…" I asked her now with both of my hands in her shoulders, making her look at me. It was obvious she couldn't talk. I saw the two children behind her and finally, Emi came again in the picture.

"Where is she? Where is Emi?" I asked again Saya. She handed me a letter, while the children were now running around Susumu.

_-__A letter…she just came with a close letter…-_ I thought while walking back to headquarters.

* * *

Sited in the wooden floor of my room, Saya before wrote something in the dirt saying that everything was going to be explain in this letter, but some how… I was afraid of what I might find inside… somehow I knew I was never going to see her again… not as the same way we have seen each other. Little by little, I began to open crack the letter, as if it carried my own death inside of it. As I began to read, it said…

_-__I don't even know how to begin this letter… to put dear, to my friend, my lover or even put you as a stranger. I don't really know what is going to happen… what I do know is that I was right to tell you not to loose faith, because you still have a lady in Kyoto. I am now imagining your face… the shock and trance you were by seeing once more the love of your life, the woman that has your entire heart, the heart in which I will not occupied more space. There is no need to do that. I am writing this letter, in the middle of this cold and dark night being occult by the shadows that are beginning to surround me not letting me be. Tetsu…before everything I need you to take my children back to Kobe… back to my house…with Saya. I have my reasons, and you will soon find out, but I can't risk them all, not my two reasons of living, not the love of your heart. I wouldn't bare to see my children suffer… I wouldn't bare to see that girl break you once more… all of it because of me. _

_Don't come looking for me, because I am now a demon, a demon that has no soul, and no life, I have sacrifice myself once more, once again, now my life isn't mine, my heart isn't mine, my mind isn't mine. In other words, I have nothing. I assure you we will meet again, but when I see you, we will kill each other, we will battle for our life's… me, for my children and you for Saya. Please don't refuse to do so, the **black cat** knows everything, and it will tell me everything… Thank you for everything… Cho –_

"Cho…- I said moving my lips and closing my eyes. "Fight you Cho… you are asking for the impossible… I can't… kill you, kill you to have Saya's life, but what about your life?"

* * *

"Michi still in Osaka?" asks Cho to the almost naked Suzu resting on her lap

"Why must you always ask so much questions… concentrate on you little mission… tonight you will go to the Shinsengumi and announce yourself to Tetsu" said Suzu playing with Cho's hair.

"Excuse me… I have to get ready…" said Cho standing up and walking away until she heard Suzu's voice and stop.

"By the way… faking your own death was so brilliant… more brilliant was the fake body, which makes me wonder, how did you do it?" asks Suzu in a playful tone.

"…" Cho said nothing and walked away

"That was rude…" said Suzu scratching the little black cat head. "Why don't you keep and eye on her…" he said smirking

"Mew…"

"What…you don't want to go?" ask Suzu

"Mew"

"I don't keep you around just because I like you… you have to do your work"

"Mew" said the cat before he disappeared.

"What do you think Sensei…" said Suzu taking the black skull in both of his hands "Will she get the job done… she once was a little whore, and now, she is a mother… a those two children… are they Tetsu's blood even so she denies that fact. So many mysteries surround her… but why should I get worried, I know by the fact that she will do anything to save those children. Isn't that right Sensei?" said Suzu smirking madly.

A month has pass every since I first encounter once again with Kitamura's presence… a month has passed and I haven't seen or heard any news about my children. My heart is bleeding right now… I'm dancing over the roof tops with a bleeding heart. My steps get closer and closer to the Shinsengumi residence… will Tetsu be there? Has he sent my children and Saya away like I told him to? What will he think of me now… will he see me as a coward or maybe, a traitor… will I find hate towards me in his eyes? While I fly away that's the only questions that pop into my mind. The sad thing is that… I can smell the sent of blood… what should I do?

Those were my last thoughts… the last thoughts because now I was on land, Shinsengumi residence… hiding by the shadows I was, until someone grip my hand. It was cold, familiar.

"Okita…" I whisper

"What are you doing?" asks Okita as he didn't know anything.

I turned around and find his penetrating gaze but sick eyes looking right through me.

"I think you know Okita san… I'm here looking for Tetsu" I said with a little smile.

"You are crossing the borders of the Shinsengumi Emi"

At the sound of that name, my heart stopped… Emi… the woman I called myself for the last six years… Emi, the new woman, more like my reincarnation. He knew the truth, he knew everything, but still he recognizes me as Emi and not Cho, he looks at me like the woman I pretended to be and not the one that did all those horrible things in the past. I cant breath… my blood pressure is reaching the skies, why most this man be so kind if he knows the reason I am here for… its Tetsu going to treat me the same way? Or will he be colder than winter itself. I felt my world covered by shadows, and later on, a gentle hand tracing my face.

As I began to open my eyes little by little, the night was still in the country of Japan. A wet towel was on my forehead, and I began to sit up.

"I thought you would never wake up" said Tetsu's voice besides me.

"What happen?" I ask confuse

"You fainted into Okita san arms" said Tetsu

"Oh…" I said standing up ready to leave the room.

"I thought you said that the next time we see each other, you were going to kill me" said Tetsu standing up to waiting for an answer behind me.

"Now is not the right time…" I said without moving.

"And when will it be the right time?" asks Tetsu

"I don't know… maybe soon"

"When Suzu grows impatience…" said Tetsu making me turn around

"When I feel like it" I said mad at the mention of Kitamura's name.

"I thought you were strong enough… strong enough not to fall into Suzu's web again… but I guess I was wrong…" said Tetsu looking into my eyes

"I thought you would be happy… that I gave you back your girlfriend" I sad looking into his eyes too taking him off guard.

"You what…" said Tetsu surprise

"It doesn't matter now" I said turning around but the sound of a blade caught my attention making me draw my katana and block Tetsu's attack. "So… you want to die now" I said kicking him hard on the stomach making him back away. A did a frontal attack but he jumped in the air upon me and dodge it. Turning around to face him, I put my katana in front of me waiting for his attack. "What are you waiting for… now that I'm in front of you, why don't you fight… or you only do them behind your opponent's backs!" I said in rage and in disbelieve of his actions.

I saw Tetsu running towards me, and an opening was visible. Ready to attack I was positioning myself with my katana. Thinking of the opening, thinking of my victory, and he was now right in front of me… I push my body to the front and jump a little extending the blade of my katana to him, with my eyes on the opening, he did the same thing. And now that we attack now that little sprays of blood were visible, we stopped. Shock was in both of our faces.

Blood came from my right arm, and from the side of his ribs.

"Why…?" asks Tetsu to me

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say

"You didn't, you had the chance, but you just scratch me" said Tetsu looking at my eyes

"I could say the same thing about you…" I said looking at the little cut in my arm

Tetsu kneel before me, putting his katana aside closing his eyes "Kill me" he said

I grab the handle of my katana harder than ever, I could have sworn I almost broke it.

"Tet…su…" I said raising my katana in mid air letting all the strength I had to hold it away, but when it reaches his neck I stop. _– I can't kill him…-_ I thought frustrated _– Why can't I kill him-_ I thought again. I heard the sound of a little bell. "No" I thought looking to my back and there it was the black cat. Tetsu opened his eyes and saw it to and then looked at me.

"Emi… what are you waiting for" said Tetsu as I looked at him

"My name is not Emi Tetsu is Cho… Emi is gone… Emi was the one that sacrificed her freedom to lend you happiness, Emi sacrifice her children to save them, but here before you is Cho, a cruel and deathly demon…" I said raising once again my katana. A dagger entered towards the paper door hitting me and incrusting in my hand, making me drop my katana. "I'll see you soon" I said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell did you do Susumu, are you crazy, you hurt her…" said Tetsu standing up very mad.

"What I did was saving you live kid…" said Susumu entering the room

"She wouldn't have kill me Susumu"

"Oh yes she would…." said Okita entering the room. "She had a trouble mind Tetsu… she has a fight between demons inside of her, her children and you are affecting her mind, she doesn't know what to do, but right at that moment, her eyes emitted a flame… a flame that brought death, she was going to kill you…" said Okita again very serious.

"She is right now Kitamira's puppet, and he and only he can point her into a direction" said Susumu

"Emi…no… Cho" said Tetsu

"Both of them…" said Susumu making Tetsu a little confuse.

"Both, of them, what are you talking about Susumu?" asks Tetsu

"Emi and Cho, both women are in a battle in the same body, Cho, her past life, wants to emerge once again because of Kitamura, on the other hand Emi, the woman that was born six years ago is battling to stay in control. For the sake of the once she has come to love and care… that is you Tetsu… for the sake of her future and saviors of her life… her children, both of them battling for different reasons, to reach in the end one purpose… the purpose nether of them are aware of…" said Susumu

"Suzu…" said Tetsu holding his katana.


End file.
